Different Time
by ConstantCutie
Summary: Minako Arisato dies and is turned into the Great Seal. Feeling extremely guilt-ridden and depressed, she eventually finds a way to return. However, she must give up her Wild Card powers, journey with the Heroes of Inaba, and wipe her friends' memories of her. Is it really worth it in the end? (Accepting Pairings, so shoot me a review or PM of your fav couples!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, Cutie here. I've been a long time lurker on FanFiction, but I never actually got to writing one. I wanted to post this yesterday, since it was my FanFiction birthday, but I completely forgot... . So I hope you enjoy my first story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Atlus does. (Although I wish I did. :3)**

* * *

As Nyx slowly descends upon the Earth, the End slowly creeps upon all life. The coffins begin to turn into people, and suddenly, there are floods of people who are extremely confused by the large, black "thing" that seems to follow them around. Some people begin to realise that there is something wrong, especially with the puddles of blood, and the freakishly large, green moon. Yet, they just stand there, waiting to perish. For some reason, I can't move my body. I scream at them to run, get away before they got hurt, but my body isn't responding. But it's too late. I feel cold shivers go down my spine as I helplessly watch people begin approaching the odd, black substance when suddenly, a scream pierces the air. Then another. And another. Suddenly, invisible, cold hands begin shaking me, and I begin to scream and scream, until everything fades away.

* * *

My eyes fly open as I hear someone yelling, "Minako! Minako!" I blearily look around when I see Messiah shaking my shoulders. Wait, **Messiah?!** My ultimate Persona towers before me looking concerned. "Messiah, what on earth is going on and where am I? Also, why are the others here? Helel, Metatron, Sandalphon..." I take in my surroundings and name off all of my angelic personae. 'Even the Angels are here', I think in awe. It seems that every single angelic persona is here, and everyone is making a similar face, one of extreme worry. "Don't worry everyone, I'm fine." I try to reassure everyone. "But Messiah," I huddle closer to him, and he leans down towards me. "Why is everyone so worried? And, why am I here? The last thing I remember was being on the roof of Gekkoukan along with everyone, when..." My eyes widen in realization. "I'm dead, aren't I?" I ask, with a slightly wavering voice.

Messiah then begins to laugh his beautifully, soulful laugh. "So many questions! Let's go at them one by one. Firstly, we are in the area between Nyx and Erebus, otherwise known as the Great Seal. The rest of us are here to support your soul, which is now the only thing holding back Erebus and Nyx making contact. Secondly, we are all extremely worried as you were screaming when you awakened from your slumber. And finally," Messiah's eyes soften slightly, "Yes and No. Your physical body is dead, but your soul remains strong and intact." My heart drops to my feet, and I fall to my knees. I begin to think back to the time I spent with all my friends. When I encouraged Junpei, choked down Fuuka's food, having girl talks with Yukari, planned with Mitsuru, exercised and trained with Akihiko, took care of Ken, and helped Shinji cook. They were the only ones who understood me, who really accepted the real me. And **I **abandoned them. **I **left them.

"Messiah, tell me. How can I get back to my friends?" I plead desperately. I had to get back to them, no matter what. Messiah hesitates for a slight second, and then mutters, "No way, too dangerous..." I hear him talking to himself, and quickly grab his arm. "I DON'T CARE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS! Please, you have to bring me back to my friends! They protected me, yet I left them all alone…" Tears begin streaming down my face as I silently scream in agony. Suddenly, my Personae surround me with comforting auras. I can hear them encouraging me with soft, gentle voices. "Minako-sama, please don't be sad.", "We'll always be there for you!", "You can count on me.". I smiled through the tears and began to get up, when one voice pierces through the others. "Hang in there Mina-tan, I'm coming!" My eyes grow wide, and I look around for my best friend, but all I see are the faces of my personae. All of a sudden, the ultimate Magician Persona, Surt comes forward, and I understand. "They're not here now, but our bonds are still impossible to break… Thank you, Junpei. Thanks for clearing things up for me." I smile, and my determination grows. "Messiah, please trust me. You know what I can do. Danger isn't something that can stop me." I quietly murmured, because I knew if I tried speaking any louder, I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears.

"There is one way, Messiah. Minako-sama is desperate." Helel murmurs quietly. "No way, Helel. I'm not willing to let Minako-sama go there. There are so many factors that can go wrong!" Messiah spits out vehemently. "But it may be the only way to salvage her soul." Sandalphon interjects. "Are you kidding me?! She can completely destroy the timeline of events, and everything will get scrambled! Events will happen either too early, or too late!" Messiah persistently argues. "You are correct. However, if she continues to worry about her worldly acquaintances, than her soul will eventually lose the strength it needs to hold back the Goddess of Night." Metatron murmurs. "Where do I have to go?!" I yell. "Tell me, Messiah!" He looks down at me with an icy glare. "We have the power to send you to another universe of another time. However, you would have to assume a different identity, and most importantly, your Wild Card ability would be taken away. You would go through another Journey, but with the Heroes of Inaba." Messiah's rant seems to go on forever, and I want him to stop, but he just keeps going. "Also, the chances of meeting your earlier friends are extremely low, and they wouldn't even remember you, since we'd have to wipe their memories. And finally, if you leave, someone else will have to be the Seal. Only a Wild Card with an infinite amount of potential could replace you, and you can never undo any of your actions. After all, you did sign a contract saying you would 'abide by all the decisions you make'. Messiah smirks coldly, and it's as if I'm seeing a completely different Persona. "Are you willing to take that chance?"

* * *

**Um. Well. I hope I did that right. :P If this gets any attention at all, I might make this a sequel. Reviews and criticism are highly appreciated, and please follow/fav! :) **

**~Cutie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone, Cutie here! ^^ To the people who followed, thank you so much! It means the world to me that you guys/gals bothered to read my story, and well, I hope you enjoy this second chap. Shout outs go to JackFrostDoll, wolffigures, and JoseiHero- XXII for reviewing, and to all that followed and favorite! :) I'll shut up now, so go ahead and enjoy the story!~ **

**~Cutie :P**

* * *

"I swear Helel, if anything goes wrong, I'll-" "I understand, Messiah. Do you not trust us?" Helel mutters, annoyed. My Personas begin to surround me, and I brace myself for whatever they are going to do. "So, are you completely sure about this? You can still back out of this, and I'll understand." I sigh, and turn to face Messiah. "Trust me, I'll be okay. Orpheus is going to be looking after me, right?" I smile encouragingly up at Messiah, but he turns away. "Maybe." He mutters darkly. I hear him muttering, so I grab him by the wrist. "Messiah, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird lately… And why did you say, 'maybe'? Is there a chance that I might not get Orpheus?" He freezes up, and then sighs. "I'm just… worried. But don't worry about it; I'm sure it'll be fine." He smiles, but I easily see through it. "Messiah, what's really going on? You're hiding something, and I don't like it." I stare into his eyes, and he stares right back at me. "You have your secrets, I have mine. Now, **get ready everyone!**" He yells the last part to everyone, and all my Personas begin surrounding me with an extremely odd aura. I hear Helel, Metatron, Lucifer, Micheal, and other Personas start chanting. Then, Messiah's powerful voice joins in with the rest, creating a melody that sounded like it transcended space and time. "Wait, wai-" I try to yell at Messiah, but I suddenly feel really tired. "Mess… I…" I murmur, as my eyes begin closing. "-ah…" Then, everything fades to black.

"-ey, are you there? Helloooo?" A boy with grey hair and eyes waves his hand, trying to get my attention. "Woah, where am I?!" I take in my surroundings, and it looks like I'm on a train of some sort. "Um, you're on a train. You've been staring into space during the entire ride, and this is the last stop. Are you getting off, or are you staying with the train?" He asks jokingly. "I'm coming, and thanks for waking me up…" I trail off, waiting for him to tell me his name. "Narukami. Yu Narukami." He smiles. "And you are…" He asks curiously. "Minako Arisato." I smile back at him, and we walk out of the train together. But I stop, and realize something. "So Narukami-san, I hope this doesn't sound weird, but where are we?" I ask nervously. His eyes widen in surprise, and he chuckles. "Check your ticket. And also, just call me Yu." I grin at him, and check my pockets. I take out the slim piece of paper and read, "YasoInaba Station? Isn't this in the country?" He laughs, and begins to exit the station. But before he leaves, he murmurs, "Sure is."

I watch him leave, then realize that I know **absolutely** no one here. So I start chasing him and yelling, "Naru- I mean, Yu-kun, wait up!" I race outside the station and I see him beside an older man and a little girl. "Arisato-san, what's up? This is my Uncle Dojima, and my cousin, Nanako." He quickly introduces us, and Dojima-san stares at me, like he's x-raying me. "Hi there, are you a friend of Yu's?" Dojiam-san asks politely, but I can see the suspicion in his eyes. "Actually, I-" I start, but Yu cuts me off. "Yeah, she's a really close friend of mine. I forgot to ask you though Uncle, she doesn't have a place to stay, and so can she stay with us for a bit?" I glance at Yu, wondering how he knew I had nowhere to go, but he quickly mutters into my ear, "I could tell. Just hope he lets you stay." Dojima-san looks a little irritated, but all of a sudden, Yu's cousin, Nanako-san, quietly whispers into Dojima-san's ear. His face softens a tiny bit, and he slowly begins to relent. He sighs one more time, before straightening up and saying, "We've got one extra futon." My eyes glimmer with happiness, as I walk over to Nanako-san and Dojima-san, and thank them. "Thank you so much, Dojima-san!" He waves me off, and gestures to the car. "Put your stuff- Hold on, where are all your belongings? And I just realized something. What school uniform are you wearing? I've never seen something like that in Inaba…" He asks, and I realize that I was teleported on to the train, without anything but the ticket and my Gekkou uniform. "Umm, I'm planning on buying a new wardrobe. Growing, and all. And I'm just really fond of my old school uniform, since it's really comfortable…" I make up quickly, wondering how I could possibly find the money to buy new clothing, and why Messiah and the others couldn't have left me at least something to live off of. "Umm, okay, I guess. Get into the car, then." He mutters, still a little suspicious. I thank him one more time, before turning back to see Yu talking to some girl. My eyebrows shoot up, and I think, "Playboy, hm?" I smile, and as I get into the car, I feel the odd, yet familiar time slowdown, and a loud voice proclaimed,"

_I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to thine **desires...**_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the..._

* * *

**Well, that was Chap 2. I hope that didn't suck! :D I also hope that you guys like cliffhangers! Please tell me if I should make the chapters longer, or shorter (though I doubt that :P). And also, and ideas you want incorporated into the story would be greatly appreciated! Like usual, please review, favorite, and follow! Criticism is also appreciated! And also, I'll start asking questions at the end of each chap to keep it interesting! Yayz! :) So this chaps question is... What is Yu's Arcana? Lets see if you all can guess correctly! :D**

**Love you all,**

**~Cutie :)**

**P.S. Not sure if I can constantly post chapters this often because of life. .' But my brain may choose to work faster if the reviews/follows increase! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, everyone, Cutie again! Sorry for the extremely, super late update, but life has sucked these past few weeks, homework has been piling up and I hit some major writer's block. I hope this longer than usual chapter makes up for it! :) Oh, and before I forget, thank you JackFrostDoll and JoseiHero- XXII for reviewing! Now, enjoy the chap!**

**~Cutie**

* * *

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It brings thee closer to thine __**desires…**_

_Thou shalt be blest when creating Personas of the __**Judgement**__ Arcana…_

"Wait, creating Personas? I thought I lost my Wild Card powers… And to think I would get Judgement right off the bat…" I muse quietly. I make a note to ask

Igor about it later, and then realize, "How am I supposed to get in contact with him anyway…?" I mutter darkly. "Hey, are you okay? You've been looking pretty,

err, annoyed for the past half hour…" Yu nervously murmurs. I flinch at his voice cutting through my thoughts, and immediately brighten up. "No, I just feel really

homesick already! Hahahaha…ha." I laugh awkwardly, until he looks away. _"I have to learn how to keep my thoughts from spewing out my mouth…" _I keep my

face clear of any emotions, until we stop by a gas station. "Hey Nanako, Yu, Minako, if you guys have to use the washroom, use it now! We're not making any

more stops till we get home!" Dojima yells back to us. We all clamber out of the car, and stretch. "Ahhh, it feels so good to get out… My limbs feel really tight

from just sitting there. Want to head inside and grab a drink?" I ask, and Yu nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, sure." We walk into the gas station, grab a

couple of Cokes, and sit down at a table. "Man, I felt like I was gonna suffocate in the car." He says, and I agree wholeheartedly with him. But during the entire

ride, something was bothering me. "Anyway Yu, how did you know I didn't have anywhere to go? I would have been screwed without you and your uncle…" I

say questioningly. "To tell you the truth, I actually don't know." Yu scratches the back of his head, and thinks. "I just felt this odd feeling, like **someone was**

**coercing me**, and making me bring you along with my family." My eyes widen, and I stiffen up. _"Was that you, Messiah? Did you make sure someone dependable_

would look after me?"I space out for a few moments, until Yu grabs my attention again. "Anyway Arisato-san, how old are you? You seem to be around high

school age, but you look maybe a year or so older than me… I'm 15, by the way." Yu says, and I relax back into my chair as the conversation becomes more

casual. "First of all, toss "Arisato-san" out the window. Just call me Minako, or Mina-chan." I grin at him, and he blushes. "And also, I'm 17; so actually, I'd be

your Senpai!" I laugh happily at that, and he gives me a cheeky grin. "So do you want me to call you Mina-Senpai?" He asks sarcastically, and we both start

laughing so hard, that we don't even notice the gas station attendant approaching us. "Hey, are you guys new here?" He asks us, his bright red eyes staring

into ours. "Yeah, why?" I asked, a little freaked out by his eyes, even though my eyes are red as well. "Well, if you don't have anything to do, why not get a job

here? We need more employees and the money isn't too bad for high schoolers like you." He grins, and grasps both of our hands. "Think about it, okay?" His

eyes seemed to flash blood red for a moment, but it was so fast, I might have imagined it. "Umm, sure…" Yu and I back away from the grinning attendant as he

was really freaking us out. Suddenly, a migraine hits me hard, and I massage my temple. "Hey, do you feel like your head is throbbing?" I mutter softly. He nods

his head, but immediately regrets it, as he clutches his head in pain. "Maybe it's just because we're hungry… or something." I murmur, and as we begin

staggering our way over to the car, a hesitant whisper asks, "Are you guys okay?" I smile down at the little girl, despite my brain being torn apart in my head.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Nanako-chan. We just feel a little carsick." She bites her lip, and says, "Coke does bad things to you" and runs off. After a few moments of

silence, Yu and I begin cracking up, even though our heads were throbbing. "Oh gosh, that just didn't sound right coming from Nanako-chan!" I snigger, and as

we begin cracking weird jokes at each other, we never realized that the creepy attendant smirked at us, and seemingly vanished into thin air.

* * *

I woke up to Yu shaking my shoulder, murmuring, "Hey… Hey Mina-Chan, we're here." I yawn, and shake his arm off my shoulder. "Mm Kay, I'm coming…" I slur

out, and begin falling back into sleep's clutches, when I feel arms lifting me up. "Y-Yu-kun! What are you doing?!" I shriek hysterically, as Yu carries me bridal-

style into the Dojima Residence. Yu snickers, and sets me down onto the couch, as Dojima-san raises an eyebrow at us. "Well, welcome to our home. Yu, I hope

you'll enjoy staying with us for the year, and you, Minako," He turns to me, and says sheepishly, "I have good and bad news for you." He sighs, and says, "You

know how I told you could stay here?" I nod, and presume he meant at the train station. "The bad news is that although I want you to stay here and live with

us, I don't think I can support you, my nephew, Nanako, and myself for an entire year. So I'm afraid that you won't be able to live here." He admits, and I frown

slightly, but quickly wipe it off my face. However, he spots it, and quickly tries to reassure me. "But don't worry! While we were at the gas station, I managed to

pull some strings with a bunch of friends of mine, and the good news is that the Amagi Inn can rent you a room for a much lower price than they usually

charge!" Dojima smiles at me, but then frowns at my worried face. "Hey, what's the matter? I thought you would be happy about that…" Dojima mutters and I

immediately brighten up to make him feel better. "Oh, please don't get me wrong Dojima-san, I really am grateful for all you've done, but I'm afraid I don't have

any money at all." Dojima looks at me suspiciously, and I know he doesn't believe me. After all, who gets on a train, and moves to a new area without any

clothing or money at all? I sigh, and ashamedly say, "If you want me to leave, I completely understand. Thank you for everything, Dojima-san, Nanako-chan,

and Yu-kun." I smile at each one of them, bow respectfully, and begin heading for the front door. _"Will I even be able to find another place?" _I think sadly. I then

heard someone exasperatedly sigh behind me, and then an arm grabbing me. I turn to see Yu's determined eyes holding onto my crimson ones, and I find

myself blushing. "Uncle, if I manage to get a job and help you out, would you let Mina-Chan stay with us?" My eyes bug out, and Dojima frowns when we hear

Yu say that. "Yu-kun, you don't have to do that for me. I'll find someplace to live." I smile gently, and try to carefully remove my arm from his tight grasp, but he

just holds on tighter. "No way Mina-Chan, you're staying with me." He faces Dojima, and says, "If you let her stay, I can help you pay for groceries and

everything, Uncle. But please," His eyes turned pleading, "Just let her **stay**." He begs, and I briefly wonder why he wants me to stay so bad, when my thoughts

are interrupted by Dojima. "I'm still not sure…" Dojima hesitantly says. Suddenly, a voice that's been quiet the entire time speaks up. "C'mon Dad, let Minako-

san stay with us! Pleeeeeaaaase? She can help me with my homework whenever you're not here…" Nanako begs adorably, and I can't help but thank the little

girl in my head. Dojima frowns, obviously weighing the pros and cons if I lived with them. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Dojima clears his throat. "I

believe I can let you stay." My jaw drops, and both Yu and Nanako start whooping, but I quickly silence them. "Dojima-san, I thank you for your generosity, but

I don't want to make things harder for you and your family." I gesture to Yu and Nanako, but he simply smiles. "As long as both you and my nephew help out

with the housework, I think we can make this work. I just don't want Nanako doing all her chores by herself. Oh, you'll have to room with Nanako, by the way.

Is that okay with both of you?" He asks, and Nanako happily nods and looks at me. I smile, and nod back. I couldn't believe it. They were actually letting me

stay here. I was so happy, that I bear-hugged Dojima-san without thinking, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Thank you so much, Uncle!" I giggle and grin.

He seems a little weirded out that I called him 'Uncle', but nonetheless, he says, "Umm, you're welcome." He smiles awkwardly, and gently pushes me off of

him.

* * *

"Nanako-chan, just tell me if I'm bothering you or anything, cause I really don't want to make anything hard for you." I smile at her, as we begin setting up my

futon. "Oh, it's no problem, Minako-san! I'm usually alone in the house, so it's nice to have both of you here when Dad isn't." Nanako smiles up at me, and I

realize something. "Why does your Dad leave so much? Is it for his job?" I ask curiously, and Nanako's smile disappears. "Dad's a detective, so he gets lots of

calls from the police station." Nanako says sadly. I immediately feel bad for the girl, and try to cheer her up. "Well, don't worry about being alone anymore; after

all, Yu and I are here now!" I grin encouragingly at her, and her smile comes back. "Thank you, Minako-san!" She happily exclaims, and I laugh and say, "Just

call me Big Sis." Abruptly, I hear the sound of glass breaking and the familiar sensation of time slowing down. A voice loudly announces:

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It brings thee closer to thine __**desires**__…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the __**Sun **__Arcana…_

"_Sun, hmm? I guess it fits someone like her…" _I ponder to myself. "Umm Mina-Chan, are you okay?" Nanako stares at me worriedly. "You've been staring at the

wall for a while now." I shake myself out of my stupor, and yawn. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired, and didn't I tell you to call me Big Sis?" I wink, before saying, "You

should go have some dinner; I'm going to head straight to sleep tonight. I'm exhausted." I murmur, and she nods her head. As I get inside my futon, I see

Nanako whispering, "Good night, Big Sis." before I lose consciousness.

* * *

I wake up in a navy blue limo, sitting on a plush blue chair. But what caught my attention were the people in front of me. Igor, Theo, a beautiful woman with

long, blonde flowing hair who looked similar to Theo, and a vaguely familiar girl with short, black hair, a blue cap, and a blue messenger bag. Igor was about to

launch into some sort of speech, but I cut him off. "I know, I know, I'm fast asleep in the real world, and you summoned me within my dreams. Now let's get to

the point." I growl viciously, and Igor's smile seemed to widen. "Well then. What are your questions, Wild Card wielder?" I recoil at what he says, and ask, "My

powers were stripped when I got here, unless I've been granted the Wild Card again. Is that why I can create Social Links? Because I'm a Wild Card wielder

again? And finally," I take a deep breath and ask, "Who has taken upon the burden of the Seal, now that I'm back on Earth?" Igor grins maniacally at me (like

usual), and simply says, "So many questions, so little answers. All may be permitted to say is that your powers have been renewed, and by who, I may not say.

And as to who took your place as the Seal, it is you, but in a different form." I frown and say, "A different form of me? How is that even possible?" Igor creepily

laughs, and says, "Oh Honored Guest, have you not realized it yet? The place you refer to as "Earth" is not the Earth you lived on." "Wait, what?!" I exclaim,

utterly confused. "Are you saying that I am in some sort of Alternate Universe?" Igor is about to reply, when he is cut off by Theo. "I apologize Master, but I

believe Madam Minako needs her rest." He is about to snap his fingers when I interrupt him. "Hey Theo, before I drift off, who are they?" I gesture to the two

women. Theo smirks, snaps his fingers, and everything starts blurring together. "I'll introduce you next time."

* * *

**AN: And that's it for Chapter 3. I'm so sorry that it took forever for me to update, but with the ultimate combo of school, life, writer's block, and a severe headache, I could barely write a thing. Anyway, you may be wondering, "What the heck? Since when was Nanako the Sun SL?" Well, things will eventually come together in due time, but all I'll say is that Yu and Minako will have to wrestle for Social Links. Since I wasn't originally planning on making this anything other than a one-shot, my planning is like only a week or so old. Even I don't know when this story ends. And now this AN is too long, so I'll end it with a question: Will Minako and Yu stay on friendly terms, or will it turn into something more? Enemies or a relationship, who knows? Anyway, peace out everyone, and I hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**~Cutie**


End file.
